Reach For the Sky
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. Sky Redfern finds that meeting her soulmate isn't at all what she thought it would be. Sequel to the Who Are You series. Incomplete. Please read the Who Are You series before this.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I only own Sky, Rain, Hematite, Siobhan, Tiger, Wolf and Gem…and any other unrecognisable people. Any characters known belong to L.J Smith. Not making anything out of this, it's just form fun, yadda, yadda._**

_**I know, I know. I said I'd post this once "The Next Generation of Daybreak" is finished, but my head's full of sawdust at the minute, that I've decided to post this one up. If you don't want "The Next Generation of Daybreak2 to be spoilt, then do not read. This is the continuation of T N G D.**_

Reach for the Sky.

Prologue.

It is the unwritten law of the popular people _not_ to invite the school freak _anywhere, _not even to sit at the same table with you at lunch, or invite them to sit within a ten foot radius of the popular people. And that's Sky's problem. She is a freak, and a freak of the worst kind actually, according to the 'PP' as Sky calls them.

Sky Redfern is a vampire, but what makes her a freak is that Sky is three quarters vampire and one quarter human. She has pale translucent skin, eyes that change to every colour of the spectrum, and hair so red, it looks like blood.

Sky looks like an ordinary human, but is _too_ beautiful to be one, but she isn't beautiful enough to be _inhumanly_ beautiful. That's Rain Blackthorn's job.

Rain Blackthorn is everything Sky wants to be. The only think Sky likes about herself is her surname; Redfern. A Redfern can command at least _some _respect from other vampires.

Yes, Rain is a vampire as well, and the crowd she hangs about with aren't exactly _normal _either.

There are six of them in total, including Rain. Three boys and three girls, _none _of which are human. As Rain is a vampire, she has long jet black hair, yellow eyes, luscious lips, pale skin, long legs, and most of all; curves galore. Rain's second in command is Hematite Whiteash, her boyfriend. Also a vampire, Hematite is a dream come true; dark hair and eyes, wilful mouth, well toned body, you name it.

Next we have Siobhan Harman, a witch. She has long white blonde hair and violet eyes. She has long legs but she's short and petite. Her boyfriend is Wolf Lovett; a name that describes him well, Wolf is a werewolf. He has white hair with streaks of grey, yellow eyes and a wolfish personality. He's tall, nearly a foot taller than Siobhan. His eyes continually dart around the room, like a predator taking in his surroundings.

Next we have Gem Harman-Redfern, a witch/vampire half breed. She has long black hair and violet eyes. Her boyfriend is Tiger Keller. He is a shapeshifter, three guesses as to what he can shift into.

Tiger has ginger hair and yellow-brown eyes and moves with the grace of a tiger. He prowls around the school as though he owns the place…well; technically he _does _own the place.

And there you have it, the 'PP.' The reason why Rain's gang shuns Sky out (apart from being part human), is because she's a Daybreaker. Rain's gang are Night People, and Night People and Daybreaker's do _not _get along. Sky wishes they would, because she's had a crush on Hematite for a fair few years now, not that he ever notices her. If he did, then it was probably just to call her 'mutt' just like the rest of them.

'Mutt' is a name that _full_ Night People call hybrids. Gem doesn't get called 'mutt' because she's a full Night Person, unlike Sky.

Sky Redfern, in case anyone was wondering, is Ash Redfern's granddaughter. Daughter of Ash's son Oren Redfern and Oren's soulmate Melia; daughter of James and Poppy Rasmussen, Sky's other grandparents. Sky gets her human side from her grandmother Mary-Lynette Redfern.

It is lunch time at Lake Mead High School, and Sky's best friend Ruby Harman has to stay behind when Photo Shop is over to catch up on some work she's missed. So Sky is left all on her own this lunch time. She and Ruby usually go to an empty classroom to eat their lunch, but today Sky has to eat in the cafeteria on her own.

_The PP are going to be there._ Sky thinks. _Oh I **really **don't want to go anywhere near the cafeteria. But then again, Hematite is going to be there._

She gathers her resolve, and walks into the large cafeteria and walks past the PP's table, head bent, trying to look as invisible as possible.

_**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Yay! Medusa has updated! WHOOHOO!!! Actually it's gonna be my New Year's Resolution to update all 11 of my imcomplete stories. So here's the first update. Sorry for keeping you all too long.**_

**_Mwth06: Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter. Hope you like it._**

Part 1.

"Oh my God!" Siobhan says, glancing over Tiger's head at Sky. "Look! There's the Mutt!" Five heads turn in the direction of Siobhan's pointing finger, and sure enough, Sky Redfern passes by the Popular People's table, heading for the back of the cafetria.

"Urgh! What the _hell _is she wearing?" Gem asks, eyeing Sky's clothes up and down.

Sky is wearing a light blue gypsy top with a white scarf around her neck, dark blue jeans encases her legs and she's wearing black leather shoes.

"She probably bought it in some second hand shop." Siobhan replies, a look of disgust on her face. "What do _you _think Rain?"

Rain Blackthorn glances up from nibbling Hematite's neck to look at Sky.

"Most likely she has." Rain replies, going back to nibbling on Hematite.

Rain is wearing all black, mostly leather. Tigh black leather trousers, black leather boots, black silk shirt and a black leather biker jacket. Hematite owns a Harley Davison bike and takes Rain to and from school.

"And _she's _a Redfern?" Gem goes on.

"She doesn't _deserve _the Redfern name." Hematite replies in his husky voice. HIs black eyes look at Sky with distaste. He looks away from Sky and growls when Rain nibbles the sensitive part behind his ear lobe.

Rain growls back, and soon the are kissing each other.

"Get a room you guys!" Wolf growls at the kissing vampire couple. "You're making me sick!"

"This coming from someone who mutilates animals?" Siobhan says to her boyfried, smiling wickedly.

"Yeah well, I have to eat don't I? I can't just take a nibble here and a nibble there, now can I?" Wolf replies to the witch, who just licks her lips at him.

"Damned Daybreaker!" Tiger hisses, watching Sky walk briskly to the very back of the cafetria and sit alone in the corner table.

"She should have been drowned at birth!" Gem answers, stroking Tiger's fiery red hair.

"I agree." Rain replies, coming up for air.

"She's an abomination!" Siobhan agrees.

"Can we _please _get off the subject of Sky Redfern for five minutes?" Hematite asks, pulling Rain onto his knee.

"What's the matter Hem? You don't _like _the Mutt, do you?" Wolf asks, grinning as Hematite sticks his middle finger up at him.

"Hell no! It's just irritating, going on about her!" Hematite finally answers. "We should talk about other things. More important things."

"Yeah, like the Snow Dance! It's three weeks away." Gem suggests, always the girly girl.

"What are you going to wear Gem?" Siobhan asks, unwrapping a cherry lollipop and sticking it in her mouth.

"Probably a white dress. It _is _the Snow Dance afterall." Gem replies. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be wearing that pale ice blue dress that I bought yesterday. What about you Rain?"

"That;s my little secret." Rain replies grinning wickedly. Hematite grabs Rain by the back of the neck and roughly kisses her full on the lips.

The PP go back to eating their lunch, or in Rain and Hematites situation, kissing. And soon the bell rings for next leson.

"Look at the Mutt go!" Tiger says, and the others laugh as they watch Sky dart past their table and head for her Maths class. The same one Hematite is in.

"Run Mutt, run!" Wolf yells after Sky's retreating back. The others howl with laughter while getting up and heading for class.

_Who are you calling Mutt, Fleabag? _Sky thinks to herself after darting past the PP's table and hearing what Wolf had said. _You're more of a mutt than I am. At least I'm not a stupid werewolf like you! _Sky is still muttering in her mind when she reaches Mr Hendrix's Maths class.

She takes her usual seat at the back, and watches the other students file into the room.

The last person in is Hematite, he walks casually to the back and sits three tables away from Sky, who just looks at him longingly until Mr Hendrix clears his throat and all eyes are fixed on him. With the exception of Hematite.

"Today we are going to continue with our assignments from yesterday." Mr Hendrix has a little salt and pepper beard and is balding slightly.

"I'm going to be giving back your homework, and might I say that I am disappointed in some of you." He glares at Hematite as he says this, but Hematite just glares back with a bored expression.

Mr Hendrix hands Sky over her paper and she's glad to see she's recieved an A+. Mr Hendrix hands Hematite back his paper and tuts.

"Mr Whiteash, this is appalling! D minus, I thought you would have been improving, but no. You're actually falling behind. I want you to remain behind after class." Mr Hendrix looks over at Sky.

"You too Miss Redfern." Sky looks back and nods.

_I wonder why I have to stay behind? I got an A+, surely that doesn;t mean I'm stupid? _Sky thinks. Her question gets answered when the bell rings an hour later, and she and Hematite stay behind.

"Now, Mr Whiteash has been falling behind and getting lower grades each time he does his homework. I would like you, Miss Redfern, to tutor him." Mr Hendrix says to Sky, who is just looking back extremely baffled. Hematite isn;t too happy about being tutored by the Mutt.

"_What?_" Hematite bellows, causing Sky to jump out of her skin.

"Miss Redfern is going to be tutoring you Mr Whiteash, and if I don't see a higher grade next week, I'm failing you!" Mr Hendrix snaps. Hematite just looks away seething.

"Now, tuition starts today, go home with Miss Redfern and study. Remember what I said Mr Whiteash."

Both Sky and Hematite walk out of Mr Hendrix's class, and Hematite reluctantly follows Sky to the school parking lot. There, they run into Rain, whos isn;t too happy when he explains what;s going on. Eventually she gives in, and Hematite hands her the keys to his Harley and Rain rides off in a huff.

Sky walks to her blac BMW and climbs in, followed closely by Hematite, who turns on her the minute he slams the door shut.

"Don't be getting used to this Mutt! I'm only doing this so that my parents don't bitch at me for failing Maths."

"I'm not getting used to it Hematite, and if you keep calling me Mutt, then I _won't _tutor you at all!" Sky snaps back, turning the kry in the ignition and driving off towards her Great Uncle's mansion.

_**A/N: Let me know if this is up to my usual standards. Please leave a nice review for me. Pretty please??**_


	3. Chapter 2

**She's FINALLY UPDATED! HORRAH! Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I had sawdust for brains.**

**I would like to thank those who've read my story so far. Thank you and sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it?**

Part 2.

_I can't believe I got stuck with the Mutt tutoring me! _Hematite growls to himself, keeping his eyes in front of him, watching the famous Las Vegas Strip blur past. The lights of the Strip are still on even though it's still daytime.

After about ten minutes of sulking, Hematite sees Sky slow down at a pair of black iron gates entwined with black roses, and the letters T and D on either gate. He looks past the gates and gawks at the enormous white mansion behind them.

_This is Thierry Descouedres' mansion. What the __**hell **__am I doing here? _Hematite starts to squirm and shake a bit, and seeing this, Sky gives a little grin before typing in numbers that have come out of a pad near the gates. The gates swing open, and Sky pulls the BMW into the grounds and up the long driveway, coming to a stop right outside the mansion's double doors. The said doors open and out walks a young looking man in a black suit, white shirt and black tie.

He has longish hair, tied back in a neat ponytail and wears sunglasses.

As soon as Sky opens her door, she hands the man the keys to her car, he gets into the driver's side and drives the car to where Hematite reckons a garage would be.

Sky walks up the steps and in through the open double doors, without a glance at Hematite, who just follows silently behind her.

Once inside, Hematite's jaw falls open. He and Sky are standing in the foyer of the mansion, the ceiling is about twenty feet high (Cathedral size), with Greacian pillars holding it up. The floor is made from white marble, as are the walls and ceiling. Directly in front of Hematite is a Grand staircase which splits into two different directions at the top, and is also made from white marble, with a red carpet going down the middle. The banister of said staircase is made from pine, with a golden design.

Paintings adorn the walls in various places, and just beside the staircase is a statue of a woman. This statue is made from Alabaster, and stands two feet tall. It only has the head, shoulders and torso of the woman, her arms are just stumps. She is wearing a beaded collar, which is long enough to cover her brests. This collar has thousands of different coloured beads, and the chains holding the beads are made of silver.

Hematite looks at the woman's slightly smiling face, and sees she has grey eyes, and fair hair. There is also is light pink mark on her left cheek, just below the cheekbone. It's as if someone has dipped there fingers in blusher, and gently ran their fingers across the woman's face. There is a golden plaque beneath the statue, which is standing on a three foot high white marble pillar. Upon the plauqe is one word: _Hana._

_I wonder who Hana is? _Hematite thinks to himself. But before he has time to dwell on his thoughts, the Night Lord, Thierry Descouedres himself walks down the Grand staircase, his eyes softening at the sight of Sky but harden at the sight of Hematite, who takes a step backwards at the sight of the ancient vampire.

Thierry walks the rest of the way down the staircase and stops in front of Sky.

"Good afternoon Sky. How was school?" Thierry asks in his velvety voice. His night dark eyes going back to look at Hematite.

_No wonder why Night People are afraid of him, _Hematite thinks to himself. _You can __**feel **__the power coming from him. _

"School was okay Uncle Thierry." Sky replies, giving the Night Lord a small smile.

_Wait a minute! _Hematite's eyes widen. _Did she just call Lord Descouedres __**Uncle**_

"Who is your friend Sky?" Sky turns around looking at Hematite for the first time since entering the mansion. Her nose wrinkles a little before answering.

"This is Hematite Whiteash Uncle Thierry. And he's _not _my friend." Thierry's dark eyes narrow suspiciously at Hematite, but says nothing. Sky continues.

"My Maths teacher Mr. Hendrix asked if I would tutor Hematite, cuz he's failing." Thierry nods, still keeping an eye on Hematite, clearly he knows who Hematite is, seeing as Sky talks about him and his gang everyday, saying that they call her 'Mutt'.

"Very well, you can use the second floor library to tutor Mr. Whiteash." And with that, the Lord of the Night World turns on his heel and walks away, the vampire who parked Sky's car, walks beside him.

Sky walks up to the Grand staircase and is on the fifth stair before realising that Hematite hasn't moved. She turns around and looks at Hematite, who is still looking at where Thierry had disappeared.

"You just gonna stand there gawking all day?" Hematite snaps back to himself and looks at Sky's glare. He gives one of his own, before following Sky.

They walk up the staircase and turn left at the top. They walk down a very long hall before stopping in front of a pair of doors. Skyy opens these doors and leads Hematite into the biggest library he's ever lain eyes on. _Thousands _of books are on every shelf, the ceiling is almost as big as the foyer and has books leading all the way to the top.

Sky walks to the middle of the room where a mahogany desk sits, drops her bag and sits at the desk, motioning for Hematite to sit beside her, which he does...reluctantly.

"Why did Lord Descouedres look at me like that?" Hematite demands. Not looking up from rumaging in her bag to find her Maths book, Sky replies.

"I told him about you and your gang, bullying me." Hematite opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off by Sky dumping the four hundred or so page Maths book on top of the desk, and starts the tutoring.

_It's gonna be a __**long **__day. _The both think.

**Sorry for it being a tad short. But I have cramps in my wrists...too much story writing. Anyways, hoped you liked that chapter, and I'll try to update sooner. Please leave a nice review for me. Thanks.**


End file.
